Trapped in the real world
by Vampiramoonprincess
Summary: Thanks to Ganondorf, Zelda is trapped in New York City without Link! All she knows is what the mysterious figure told her... Is there a way to find Link in time to save the world?


Zelda grabbed her coat and got ready to leave work. "See you tomorrow Tetra! Make sure you lock up." her boss Marth said as he left the cafe. Zelda smiled back and called out "No problem." then went to the workers changing room. She took off her waitress nametag and smiled before putting it in her pocket. "Tetra" the tag read. She had changed her name so that if any evil creature got through the portal, they couldn't track her down.

When she had first arrived in New York, a mysterious hooded figure appeared and told her:

"Zelda, listen carefully, for I don't have much time. You have been in a terrible accident. You fell in a portal that took you here to a different world called New York. You won't remember anything up until this point, so listen well. Change your name and live a new life here until you find a way to go back. Start over and move on. You may never be able to go back. There is evil around trying to come into this world. We might have to seal the portal forever just to keep the world safe. Stay around other mortals and learn their ways, you don't want to stand out." The figure slowly vanished as it whispered "Good luck."

While she was at first suspicious about taking the figure's advise, Zelda had no other plan. So she studied the mortals for a while, then got the first waitress job she could find at a place called Tony's. As for her living arrangements, she decided to share an apartment with another waitress named Midna, since she couldn't afford one by herself.

She grabbed her coat, locked up the cafe, and headed for her apartment.

One of the few things she remembered from her past was the one she loved. "Link" she whispered under her breath. She stopped in front of the sidewalk, thinking about his soft blond hair, his perfect smile, his big blue eyes… everything about him came rushing back. She cherished the moment, caught up in the past, then shook her head free of the thoughts and kept walking.

No, she couldn't keep thinking about him. He was back in Hyrule and thanks to Ganondorf, she was trapped in a city the mortals called New York. She started walking back to her apartment, doing everything she could to keep her mind off of Link.

...

Zelda opened up the door to the apartment and began to put up her stuff. "Midna, are you home yet?" "Yeah, I'm over here! Come to the living room Tetra, you've got to see this!" Midna cried out from the other room.

Even though they both worked at Tony's, on Thursday's and Friday's Midna took the shift from morning til lunch and Zelda took the one from lunch til dinner.

When she came running in, Midna looked up at her strangely."Why do you look so sad? You've got to cheer up, you always look sad." Zelda was about to respond when the scene on the television caught her eye.

"Look at what's happening on the news. This attack was more violent than the last one." Zelda looked at the tv and watched a terrible scene of mayhem unfold. A woman appeared on the screen and began to describe what was going on.

"Today, it was believed that a fight broke out here in Hamilton Park. Sources say that many creatures attacked several people when a man intercepted and destroyed the creatures. Before we could speak with this man, he vanished.

However, the fight caused a great deal of damage and has destroyed most of the park. Park officials say that they may not be able to repair the damage. This is the third time a fight has broken out and destroyed property. It seems to be headed to New York, most likely Chinatown. We have spoken to police and they have issued a warning to all New Yorkers to be aware and careful on the streets."

There was more, but Zelda tuned out after that. Could it be the evil that the figure spoke of? Could the world be in danger? Why is it coming here? So many questions and yet no answers came.

"See you later Midna. I'm going to turn in early. Night." "Night Tetra." Midna called out as Zelda went to her room to think. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the attacks out of her mind.


End file.
